


More Than He Bargained For

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Everyone knows about it but Sam, Fluff, M/M, Sam Has Seen Too Much, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: When the Winster brother stays at a motel after a long hunt Sam learns something about his brother and Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean a love story [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	More Than He Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> This little story popped into my head one day and I decided to write it.

More Than He Bargained For

Sam laid asleep on the too firm bed of the motel room. It had been a long hunt, a hard hunt. It was supposed to have been a simple bread run but it turned into a two-day hunt. It was never something as so simple as burn one set of bones. It was always something else. They were too tired to consider driving back home. Castiel had offered to drive them home but Dean had insisted the angel rest as well.

Sam rolled over he was in his sleep. He was awoken by a mumbling noise. He slowly opened his eyes to the dark room. He frowned. He had gotten used to the comfort of the bunker he had a hard time sleeping in dingy motel rooms now. He sighed. The room was completely dark he could barely make out the darkness that was Dean in his bed. He heard the mumbling noise again. Dean was probably having a nightmare.

He debated waking up his brother. It would be easy to do but he risked getting shot in the face if he did it. He weighed his options when Dean let out something that sounded like a moan… a pleasured moan. Oh, dear, Chuck! Dean was having a dirty dream. He felt his face grow hot. This of course wasn’t the first for him… and he knew Dean had been on the other end of this situation as well. They were both red-blooded young men that had… urges.

He needed to wake him up. He didn’t want to hear this. It was like an invasion of privacy. Then Dean groaned out one word. “Cas.”

Sam tried to stop himself from laughing. Dean was having a dream about Cas. He had often thought something was going on between his brother and the angel. He made a mental note. Maybe this episode will be enough to get Dean off his ass and confess his feelings for Castiel.

There was a sound of the other bed shifting followed by a very soft. “Dean.”

Sam never turned on a lamp so damn fast in his life. He wasn’t even going to lay there and pretend to be asleep while Dean was busy getting his rocks off. Hell no!

“Dude! What the hell!” Dean demanded. There he was laying in bed with Castiel on top of him. Dean glared daggers at him while Castiel just looked confused.

He scoffed. “Seriously? Dean? You’re two are going to screw while I’m in the room?”

Dean looked at Castiel and Castiel tilted his head at him. “N-no.” Dean said. He sounded embarrassed as well as he should be.

Castiel looked at Sam. “We had no intentions of ‘screwing’.” Castiel air-quoted the word screwing without actually using his hands and Sam was impressed. “I was only comforting Dean. He was having a hard time getting to sleep.”

“So you crawled on top of him?” Sam asked. He balked at the angel did he really not see how weird this was? “You don’t get on top of them to comfort them, Cas.”

The angle blushed the deepest red Sam had ever seen. “Well, uh, my intentions were, ahem pure… at the time.” He looked down at Dean and rolled onto his side. “I… got carried away. I suppose.” He mumbled

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’d say.” He laughed

Sam frowned at him. “And you’re with this, Dean?” Dean was not the sort of person who wore his emotions on his sleeve. He was private with many things and his personal space rule he had set years ago. Of course, he had seen Castiel break that rule over and over with very little complaint from Dean. But almost dry humping him and kissing him. The Dean Sam knew wouldn’t have been okay with that. Or was he? Maybe this was a new Dean.

Dean looked over at him. “Yeah, he’s my boyfriend.”

“He’s your what?”

“My boyfriend? What you going deaf on me, Sammy?”

“When? How?”

“When a few months back.” Dean said

“Did you not notice the change in our behavior? I thought it was obvious.” Castiel bemused

Dean shrugged. “Mom noticed, and so did Jack.” He looked at Castiel. “Guess Sam isn’t as smart as I thought.” The angel laughed and Dean looked at Sam. “As for how. Now when a man and an angel love each other very much.”

“Dean.” Both of them said and rolled their eyes.

Sam shook his head. “Months, this has been going on for months? Mom knows? And Jack?”

“And Rowena.” Castiel added

“Seriously? You told Rowena but you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t think it needed telling.” Dean said with another shrug. Sam was ready to thump his brother across the head if he shrugged one more damn time. “Like I said, I figured you noticed. We weren’t exactly subtle.”

Sam scoffed. “I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell me.”

“It was not our intention to hide it.” Castiel said. He leaned over Dean’s shoulder. Dean planted a kiss on the angel’s cheek. “I didn’t think it was necessary to announce that I had been having sexual relations with your brother.”

“Wow, Cas, don’t scar Sam.” Dean said. He shook his head. “Bad enough you probably traumatized mom.”

“All I said to her was that I enjoyed your company and the sex. I didn’t expect her to react like that.” Castiel glared at Dean

“You don’t tell a mother you are banging their child, okay? You just tell them that you are dating their child and let them figure out the rest on their own.”

“Oh my god.” Sam said. He rubbed his face with his hands. “You two are too much.”

“Can we go back to trying to sleep?” Dean asked sarcastically. “We got a long drive until we get back home and I would at least like to get some sleep.”

“That depends are you two going to start humping like rabbits once I turn out the light?” Sam asked

Dean chuckled. “No promises, Sammy.”

Sam groaned in annoyance. “Do I need to sleep in the Impala?”

Dean looked at Castiel with a big grin on his face. “Does he, Cas?”

Castiel looked at Dean then at Sam. “N-no… I am terribly sorry for uh, this… issue.” He was beet red again

Sam sighed. “Don’t… Cas, don’t be embarrassed okay. I don’t care that you and Dean are… you know, getting it on. Just don’t do it when I’m in the same room.” He reached for the light switch. “And don’t tell me about it either, please, I don’t need that mental image in my head.”

“Oh, it’s already there, Sammy. I can tell.” Dean teased

“Stop it or I’ll make you sleep in the car.”

He laughed. “Good night, Sammy.” Dean rolled over and buried his face in Castiel’s chest.

Castiel looked at Sam his face still red. He wrapped his arms protectively around Dean and Sam had to admit it was cute. “Good night, Sam.”

“Good night, Dean, Cas.” He turned off the light switch and made a silent prayer to whoever listening that the two of them would behave themselves throughout the night. He closed his eyes when he heard.

“I promise, Sam, I will behave myself.” Castiel said from across the room

Sam rolled his eyes. At least someone was listening to him.


End file.
